Chokyulate
by joanbabykyu
Summary: "Karlena yang berlulang tahun itu harlus berlbagi kebahagiaan juga. Kyu mau berlbagi kue buatan Kyu dengan Ciwonnie Yung. Jebalyo Eomma " Kyuhyun menangkup kedua tangannya sebatas dada. Memasang mata anjing terbuang andalannya. Chibi Wonkyu. DLDR!
1. Chokyulate

**Joanbabykyu present**

**Chokyulate**

**Wonkyu Chibi**

**Hanya cerita tidak jelas ini saja yang milik Jo**

. . .

Pakaian khas musim dingin itu tidak menghambat pergerakan bocah berbadan gempal itu, meski tubuhnya terbalut celana panjang, jaket bulu angsa dan kaus lengan panjang di dalamnya. Tidak lupa sarung tangan berwarna biru senada dengan warna jaket bulu angsanya, ditambah penutup telinga besar yang juga berwarna biru. Bocah gembul itu asyik memainkan hamparan salju putih yang menyelimuti halaman depan rumahnya. Menumpuknya untuk ia susun menjadi sebuah imajinasi yang terlintas di otak jeniusnya. Jika anak-anak pada umumnya akan membuat sebuah boneka salju, maka berbeda dengan bocah berkulit putih pucat itu, uang kini tengah membangun istana salju dengan tangan berbalut sarung tangannya itu.

Bocah gembul itu berlari memasuki rumah mengambil beberapa barang yang biasanya ia bawa saat berlibur ke Pantai bersama Eomma dan Appa, barang-barang yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menyusun istana pasirnya.

"Hatchiiii~" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja bersin, membuat seorang wanita dewasa yang sejak tadi memperhatikan si kecil bertubuh bulat itu merasa khawatir.

"Baby—sudah mainnya ne?" Nyonya Cho mendekat pada sang buah hati saat dilihatnya bocah itu akan melangkah kembali keluar.

"Aniyy—ictana Kyu belum celecai." Bocah yang memanggil dirinya Kyu –Kyuhyun- itu mencoba menerobos larangan sang Eomma. Sambil mengusap hidungnya yang tampak memerah.

"Besok Baby bisa melanjutkannya lagi, sekarang istirahat dulu ne?"

Bocah berumur 4 tahun itu menggeleng tak setuju. Ia masih ingin membangun istana saljunya yang nanti akan ia tunjukan pada Siwon Hyung tetangga sekaligus teman bermainnya. Saat ini Siwon sedang pergi bersekolah dan beberapa jam lagi akan pulang. Ia ingin menunjukkan istana hasil karyanya pada tetengga yang disayanginya itu.

"Aniyy—Ciwonnie Yung pulang cebentarl lagi."

"Baby bisa melanjutkan dan menunjukannya pada Siwonnie besok lagi."

Bocah itu kembali menggeleng. "Ciwonnie Hyung cudah janji akan memberlikan Kyu coklat kalau Kyu menunjukan ictana calju Kyu pada Ciwonnie harli ini, Eomma~" Bocah itu setengah merengek meminta sang Eomma agar ia dapat melanjutkan istana yang bau setengah jadi itu.

"Tidak sayang! Siwonnie pasti mengerti kalau Kyu melanjutkannya besok."

Kyuhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya imut. "Kyu mau coklat Ciwonnie Yung~" Bukan karena sang Eomma ataupun sang Appa tak pernah memberikan coklat padanya. Bahkan jikapun mau, Kyuhyun dapat memiliki pabriknya sekaligus. Hanya saja ia amat sangat menyukai coklat pemberian tetangga tampannya itu. Rasa manis dan sensasinya terasa berbeda di lidahnya. Mungkin karena coklat itu pemberian dari Hyung tersayangnya.

"Eomma bisa membelikan Kyu coklat yang banyak."

"Chirlleooo! Kyu mau coklat Ciwonnie!" Kyuhyun berteriak tegas. Ia sudah akan berlari jika saja Nyonya Cho tidak segera membawa anak itu kedalam gendongannya. "Eommaaa~ Chirlleoo! Coklat Ciwonnie Yuuunggg!" bocah itu meronta dalam gendongan sang bunda yang akhirnya pecahlah sudah tangis bocah imut namun gembul itu.

. . .

Siwon berjalan memasuki halaman rumah tetangganya. Rumah yang dihuni malaikat kecil yang sudah sejak lahir ia temani dan sayangi. Rumah yang melindungi seorang bocah imut yang selalu menemani hari-harinya. Ia membuka pintu kayu mahoni berwarna coklat itu, senada dengan cat berwarna coklat yang membalut seluruh tembok yang tampak di bagian depan.

Bocah berusia 6 tahun itu berjalan memasuki ruang tamu dan melewati beberapa ruangan sebelum akhirnya ia dapat menjangkau kamar Kyuhyun. Rumah ini sudah bagaikan rumah kedua baginya, karena semenjak Kyuhyun lahir ia sudah terbiasa bermain bahkan menginap disana.

"Chierlloo—Kyu tidak mau makan!" sebelum Siwon mencapai pintu ruangan tempat biasanya ia bermain ataupun menginap, ia mendengar suara teriakan cadel khas anak kecil. Ia yakin pasti bocah menggemaskan itu pasti sedang menautkan keningnya sambil melipat tangan di dada dan juga mempoutkan bibir merah chery-nya.

Siwon tersenyum mengingat baru saja ia mendapat telpon dari Nyonya Cho yang menyuruhnya untuk segera datang ke rumahnya, karena Kyuhyun sedang merajuk tak ingin makan. Ia membuka pintu ruangan yang telah menyembunyikan Kyuhyun kesayangannya dari pandangannya. "Siang Eomma~"

"Ciwonnie Yuuunggg!" Siwon kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya diterjang oleh tubuh gempal milik bocah kesayangannya, hingga ia terjungkal kebelakang dengan Kyuhyun yang menindih tubuhnya.

"Aigoo—Kyuhyunnie~ bangun sayang. Kasihan Siwonnie." Nyonya Cho mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh dari tubuh Siwon. Bocah itu kembali mem-poutkan bibirnya saat sang Eomma menyentuh tubuhnya.

"jangan dekat-dekat Kyu! Kyu cedang marlah cama Eomma." Melipat tangan di dada dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlainan dengan keberadaan sang Eomma. Nyonya Cho dan Siwon terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun dengan segala ekspresi imutnya.

"Ya! Jangan terltawa! Tidak ada yang luchu!"

"Aigoo—Ne, tidak tertawa ne ?" Nyonya Cho masih tersenyum geli sambil melenggang keluar dari kamar anak tunggalnya itu.

Siwon bangun dari baringnya dan menempatkan diri dihadapan Kyuhyun yang masih mem-poutkan bibirnya. Tak tahan melihat keimutan yang selalu menguar dari pesona bocah manis yang ada dihadapannya itu, Siwon mengarahkan jemarinya untuk mencubit pipi gembil yang selalu menjadi sasarannya.

"Ackk—Yuungg! Kenapa dicubit? Cakit!" Kyuhyun mengusap-usap kedua pipi yang telah dinodai oleh jemari nakal Siwon.

"Kkkk~ karena babykyu sangat menggemaskan. Jja ! kita duduk di tempat tidurmu. Disini dingin." Siwon beranjak dan akan melangkah ke arah tempat tidur Kyuhyun saat dirasanya ujung kausnya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun –siapa lagi yang ada disana jika bukan bocah gendut itu?- "Wae?" Siwon mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Geondoongg~" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya menantikan sambutan Siwon.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sebentar. _Gendong_? Oh demi apapun! Ia tidak pernah mau mencoba menggendong bocah gembul itu? Dilihat dari segi tubuh, sudah dapat dipastikan jika ia akan kalah beberapa kilo gram dari bocah gembul itu. Apalagi jika mengingat selera makannya yang sudah seperti Changmin salah satu sepupunya yang juga seumuran Kyuhyun, yang tidak pernah berhenti mengemil makanan apapun.

"Yuuuunggg!" Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Sekali-kali ia ingin merasakan digendong oleh tetangga tampan kesayangannya.

Siwon menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali berjongkok. "Gendong?" tanya Siwon memastikan dan dijawab dengan anggukan pasti dari Kyuhyun.

Siwon meraup tubuh Kyuhyun dengan ragu, membawanya ke dalam gendongannya dengan susah payah. Tangannya harus menumpu beban yang teramat berat membuat langkahnya melambat. Dengan perjuangannya Siwon berhasil menggendong Kyuhyun ke tempat tidur yang sebenarnya hanya berjarak sepuluh langkah itu menjadi terasa beratus kali lipat bagi Siwon. Ia mengusap peluh yang menetes di dahinya. Pandangannya terhenti pada semangkuk sup jagung dan juga sepiring nasi yang tersaji di atas meja makan.

"Kyu belum makan?" sebenarnya ia tahu pasti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun melihat hidangan itu masih tersaji rapi di atas nakas, sudah dapat dipastikan jika anak itu belum makan siang. Hanya saja ia merasa heran mengingat Kyuhyun tidak pernah melewatkan jam makannya.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal mengingat ia masih belum menyelesaikan istana saljunya. "Kyu tidak mau makan!" Kyuhyun kembali melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kenapa?"

"Eomma jahat! Kyu mau buat ictana calju tapi eomma larlang-larlang Kyu, karlna Kyu berlcin." Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca, kekesalan masih melanda hatinya.

"Aigoo—Kyu bersin? Kalau begitu Kyu harus istirahat."

"Chierlloo! Kyu mau buat ictana calju buat Yung."

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kyu bisa membuatnya besok lagi. Hyung akan membantu Kyu untuk membuatnya, eotte?"

"Aniyyy—kalau Yung bantu nanti Kyu tidak dapat coklat enak darli Yung."

Oh, Siwon mengerti sekarang. Anak itu pasti masih mengingat janjinya yang akan memberikan coklat jika Kyuhyun berhasil membuat istana pasir atau salju untuknya. Padahal Siwon setiap seminggu sekali selalu memberikan coklat itu pada Kyuhyun. "Kyu akan tetap mendapatkan coklatnya!"

"Jeongmal?" mata Kyuhyun berbinar cerah mendengar penuturan Siwon.

"Ne—tapi sekarang Kyu harus makan dulu, ne?" Siwon mengambil piring nasi dan juga sendok. Menyendokkan nasi itu lalu mengambil air dari sup jagung sebelum menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum senang saat Kyuhyun makan dengan lahap. Pipinya yang sudah bulat itu terlihat mengembung hingga matanya menyipit.

. . .

Pagi-pagi sekali Siwon sudah berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Seperti janjinya kemarin, ia akan membantu Kyuhyun untuk menyelesaikan istana saljunya. Siwon berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk memakai jaket tebalnya. Begitu jaket itu menyelimuti tubuhnya Kyuhyun meraih Beanie hat dan juga sarung tangannya. Ia memasangkan beanienya di atas kepalanya hingga-

"Yung~ gelap!"

-Mencapai dagu menutupi wajahnya. Siwon terkekeh geli melihat Kyuhyun yang masih belum bisa memakai beanienya. Siwon menarik ujung beabie yang mencapai dagu Kyuhyun, mengangkatnya ke atas hingga dahinya. Menutupi telinga Kyuhyun agar tidak kedinginan. Merasa Kyuhyun juga tidak akan bisa memakai sarung tangannya dengan benar, Siwon berinisiatif memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Selesai~ kajja! Kita buat istana salju~"

Siwon dan kyuhyun melangkah menuju halaman depan. Sebelah tangan Siwon sudah meraih peralatan yang akan mereka butuhkan yang sudah Nyonya Cho siapkan. Kyuhyun tertawa riang sambil mengayun-ayunkan sebelah tangannya yang digenggam oleh Siwon.

Nyonya Cho tampak tersenyum menyaksikan gerak-gerik keduanya. Ikut tersenyum saat Kyuhyun dan Siwon juga tersenyum. Ia dapat merasakan kebahagiaan kecil yang kini tengah melingkupi dua anak berbeda usia itu. Ia segera kembali ke dapur, bersiap menyiapkan coklat hangat untuk kedua bocah itu.

Beberapa jam berlalu, akhirnya istana salju yang dinantika Kyuhyun telah selesai. Kyuhyun bersorak sambil melompat-lompat kecil menyalurkan rasa senangnya. "Yuungg~ terlima kacih cudah membantu Kyu~" Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dengan erat setelah sebelumnya ia menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Siwon hingga membuat bocah tampan yang lebih dewasa sedikit darinya itu merona.

"Baby~ Siwonnie, sudah selesai?"

"Eomma!" Kyuhyun berlari untuk menjangkau sang eomma. Tubuhnya yang bulat itu terayun seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang cepat untuk segera berada dalam gendongan sang eomma. "Eomma, lihat ictana Kyu cudah celecai."

"Jinjja?" Nyonya Choi melangkah mendekati Siwon yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari istana pasir hasil karya tangannya dan juga Kyuhyun. "Wahh bagus sekali. appa mu pasti akan sangat terpukau melihatnya."

"Jeongmal, eomma?" Mata Kyuhyun berbinar mengharap kebenaran yang sang bunda tuturkan.

"Tentu saja. Jja~ sekarang Kyu dan Siwonnie masuk dulu. Eomma sudah menyiapkan coklat hangat untuk kalian."

Mendengar kata coklat, Kyuhyun segera melompat dari gendongan sang eomma. "Coklaaattt Kyuuuu~" bocah itu berlari memasuki rumahnya meninggalkan sang eomma dan juga Ciwonnie Yung-nya.

"Kajja Siwonnie~"

. . .

Kyuhyun memakan coklat pemberian Siwon dengan lahap di depan istana saljunya. Pipi dan bibirnya nampak ternoda oleh lelehan-lelehan coklat akibat cara makannya yang masih berantakan. Tangan-tangan mungilnya juga terlihat kotor karena coklatnya. Siwon hanya dapat tersenyum melihat betapa lahapnya Kyuhyun memakan coklat pemberiannya.

"Babykyu tidak takut sakit gigi?"

"Huh?"

"kalau terlalu banyak makan makanan manis babykyu bisa sakit gigi."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aniyy—Kyu rlajin gocok gigi. Eomma bilang walaupun Kyu banyak makan coklat Kyu tidak akan cakit gigi, kalau Kyu rlajin gocok gigi."

"Jeongmal?"

"U-umm." Kyuhyun hanya bergumam dan mengangguk menjawab pertayaan Siwon. Ia masih terlalu asyik menikmati coklat yang tinggal separuh itu. Pipinya yang mengembung lagi-lagi membuat Siwon tak tahan dengan keimutan Kyuhyun, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengecup pipi bulat itu.

PLUK

"Ommo!" Siwon kaget saat melihat coklat yang tinggal separuh ditangan Kyuhyun itu terjatuh diatas hamparan salju. Mengotori salju putih itu hingga menjadi berwarna coklat.

"Huweeeeee—coklatnya~ Huweeee~ Kyu harlus membuat ictana calju lagi biarl dapat coklat lagi darli Ciwonnie. Huweeeeee~"

END

Hello Hello ada yang ingatkah sama Jo?

entahlah ini apa,hanya merasa kaku karena sudah terlalu lama tidak menulis

anggap saja pemanasan sebelum Jo melanjutkan Love For You. ehe


	2. Brithday Cupcake

**Joanbabykyu present**

**Brithday Cupcake  
**

**Wonkyu Chibi**

**Hanya cerita tidak jelas ini saja yang milik Jo**

**. . .**

Kyuhyun berlari menuju dapur, dimana sang eomma tengah berkutat dengan tepung-tepung dan telur di meja bar. Wangi khas makanan manis itu kini tengah mengelilingi udara disekitar rumah minimalis itu. Kyuhyun yang bahkan sedang bermain game komputer di kamarnya-pun rela meninggalkan kegiatan favoritnya itu, karena bau semerbak itu memenuhi rongga hidungnya kini.

Melihat sang eomma yang tengah sibuk, Kyuhyun mulai penasaran. Biasanya, rumahnya hanya akan dipenuhi wangi-wangi makanan dari campuran telur, tepung dan mentega itu, jika mereka akan mengadakan perayaan. Baik itu perayaan ulang tahun, perayaan kecil-kecilan ataupun perayaan besar.

Kyuhyun melompat-lompat kecil, mencoba mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi meja bar –yang bahkan lebih tinggi beberapa puluh senti darinya- tubuhnya yang bulat –gendut- itu menghasilkan getaran kecil, saat kakinya kembali menginjak lantai.

"Baby, ada apa?" Nyonya Cho tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran buah hatinya, meski bocah itu menghasilkan getaran tak normal di atas tanah yang dipijaknya. Suara geruman dari mixer yang dipakai sang nyonya rumah, ternyata mampu menghambat kerja telinga Kyuhyun. Bukannya menjawab, bocah gembul itu malah melarikan dirinya menuju meja makan.

Tangan-tangan mungil milik Kyuhyun menarik kursi yang berjejer rapi di bawah meja makan, karena tinggi tubuhnya yang tidak seimbang dengan kursi itu. Kyuhyun harus bersusah payah menariknya hingga sampai ke meja bar. Dengan keringat yang mengucur di dahinya, ia mulai menaiki kursi itu. Kaki-kaki kecilnya nampak kesulitan untuk menginjak badan kursi. Kembali, ia harus bersusah payah untuk dapat menjejakkan kakinya di atas kursi.

"Eomma!" Nyonya Cho bukan tak peduli, ia hanya ingin membuat Kyuhyun menjadi pribadi yang mandiri dengan mengandalkan kejeniusan otaknya, dan juga kinerja otot-ototnya.

"Ya sayang?" Nyonya Cho menyahut dengan senyuman, membuat hati bocah gembul itu selalu merasakan ketenangan.

"Eomma cedang membuat apa?" bocah itu menjulurkan lehernya menuju mangkuk yang berisi adonan kue. Matanya terpejam sejenak saat wangi itu kembali menyapa hidungnya.

"Eomma sedang membuat kue. Baru saja Eomma selesai membuat kue coklat kesukaan Kyu." Nyonya Cho tersenyum melihat tingkah sang buah hati.

"Kue coklat? Kyu mau Eomma!" bocah itu kembali menegakkan badannya mendengar kue favoritnya telah selesai dibuat. "Apa Kyu boleh memakannya cekarlang Eomma?"

"Boleh sayang, tapi ingat!"

"Cuci tangan cebelum menyentuh makanan~" Kyuhyun menjawab riang perintah sang Eomma. Ia kemudian melompat dari kursi menghasilkan suara debuman dan getaran kecil lagi. Tangan dan kakinya mendarat sempurna dengan bokong berisinya mengacung keatas. Ia kemudian berlari menuju wastafel tempat pencuci piring. Membuka keran hingga mengucurkan air jernih, mengambil sabun pencuci tangan dengan wangi apel, buah favoritnya.

Setelah dirasanya jemari dan telapak tangannya bersih, Kyuhyun kembali berlari menuju keberadaan sang Eomma. "Eomma—tangan Kyu cudah berlcih dan wangi. Dimana kue coklatnya?" Kyuhyun menarik ujung baju sang bunda meminta perhatian.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan Eomma ambilkan." Nyonya Cho segera mematikan mixer yang telah menemani kegiatan membuat kuenya, setelah dirasa adonannya tercampur dengan baik. Menyimpan adonan itu sebentar untuk membawakan toples berisi kue coklat untuk Kyuhyun.

"Yeayy~ Kue coklat punya Kyu." Kyuhyun segera meraih setoples kecil kue coklat yang disodorkan sang ibunda. Ia kemudian duduk di atas kursi yang telah ia bawa dengan susah payah tadi. Memangku sang kue coklat. Tangan mungilnya cekatan membuka tutup toples itu. Mengambil satu potongan berbentuk bulan sabit itu. Melahapnya dalam satu kali suapan, hingga membuat pipi chubbynya menggembung dengan mulut penuh.

Atensinya kembali ia labuhkan pada sosok sang Eomma. Kini wanita cantik itu sedang memasukan adonan yang telah di aduk menggunakan mixer tadi ke dalam loyang beralaskan lingkaran dengan volume sekitar 660 sentimeter kubik. Kyuhyun ingat, ada sesuatu yang masih harus ia tanyakan pada sang Eomma. Setelah berhasil menelan kue coklat yang ada di dalam mulutnya, Kyuhyun bertanya "Eomma, kenapa Eomma membuat kue? Apakah ada yang berlulang tahun?" tangannya kembali meraih kue favoritnya sambil menunggu jawaban sang Eomma.

"Nee—Baby tidak ingat besok tanggal berapa?"

"Becok?" Kyuhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat. _Harli ini harli minggu, kemarlin Appa bilang harli ini tanggal dua, Appa akan berlmain golf dengan teman docennya_ –Kyuhyun mengankat jari tengah dan jari manisnya membentuk angka dua, jika kebanyakan anak akan mengangkat jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya saat akan menunjukkan angka dua, maka lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Entahlah, ia memang selalu terlihat berbeda dari anak-anak pada umumnya – _berlarlti_ _jika harli ini tanggal dua, becok tanggal tiga!_ –Kyuhyun menambahkan jari kelingkingnya untuk menunjukkan angka tiga. "Becok tanggal tiga, Eom—Ommo! Becok Kyu ulang taun Eomma?" mata Kyuhyun berbinar senang saat tahu dirinya akan kembali bertambah uisa besok.

Meski usianya masih muda. Namun, Kyuhyun sudah dapat mengenal angka dan juga bulan, ia juga sudah pintar membaca. Kasih sayang dan perhatian penuh dari kedua orang tua dan juga Ciwon tetangga kesayangannya, yang mau membantu Kyuhyun untuk belajar.

"Nee—sekarang sudah ingat?"

Kyuhyun buru-buru menyimpan toples kue coklatnya. "Eomma—ajarli Kyu membuat kue."

"Ne? Membuat kue?"

"Ne Eomma, Kyu mau membuat kue untuk Ciwonnie Yung~"

"Kenapa Kyuhyunie yang membuatkan kue untuk Siwonnie?" Nyonya Cho mengernyit heran mendengar penuturan bayi besarnya itu.

"Karlena yang berlulang tahun itu harlus berlbagi kebahagiaan juga. Kyu mau berlbagi kue buatan Kyu dengan Ciwonnie Yung. Jebalyo Eomma~" Kyuhyun menangkup kedua tangannya sebatas dada. Memasang mata anjing terbuang andalannya.

"Hahh~ arraseo. Jjaaa—kita buat kue!"

"Yeayy—gomawo Eomma~" Kyuhyun meloncat memeluk kaki jenjang sang Eomma sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya.

. . .

Siwon merengut di dalam kamarnya sambil menatap sendu keluar jendela. Tepat diseberang sana, ada rumah minimalis yang kini mejadi pusat perhatian Siwon. Siwon kembali menghea nafas saat ingat penolakan Kyuhyun saat bocah berlesung pipit itu mengajaknya bermain.

_"Kyu tidak bica berlmain harli ini, maaf Yung! Kyu cedang cibuk. Yung pulang caja ne?"_

Seumur-umur baru kali ini Siwon mendapat penolakan dari bocah gembul kesayangannya. Diingatnya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada Kyuhyun, selain mencium pipi chuby itu hingga menyebabkan coklat yang tengah dimakan oleh Kyuhyun terjatuh tempo hari. Namun, Siwon sudah mengganti coklatnya hari itu juga. Lalu, apa yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak ingin bermain dengannya?

"Siwonnie, kenapa ada disisni? Bukannya mau bermain dengan Kyuhyun-mu?"

Siwon menatap sang Eomma sebentar. "Babykyu tidak mau bermain dengan Wonnie, Eomma." Siwon berucap setengah mengadu. Matanya terasa panas dan mungkin sebntar lagi ia akan menangis. Seberapa dewasapun ia dalam menghadapi Kyuhyun, namun ia tetaplah anak berusia 6 tahun yang akan menangis jika permintaannya belum terpenuhi. "Apa Babykyu bosan dengan Wonnie Eomma? Apa Wonnie membosankan?"

Nyonya Choi melangkah mendekati Siwon. Merangkul bocah tampan itu dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Tidak mungkin Kyuhyunnie bosan padamu. Mungkin Kyuhyunnie sedang melakukan sesuatu hingga ia tidak bisa bermain denganmu."

"Tapi biasanya tidak seperti itu Eomma. Babykyu tidak pernah menolak ajakan Wonnie untuk bermain."

"Wonnie ingat besok hari apa?"

Siwon menatap sang Eomma sebentar lalu kemudian melirik kalendar yang berdiri di atas meja belajarnya. Matanya menyipit ketika retinanya tak mampu menangkap dengan jelas angka-angka yang berjejer dengan ukuran kecil itu karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh darinya berdiri. "Ommo! Besok Babykyu ulang tahun, Eomma!" Siwon berseru senang begitu ingat bahwa tetangga manisnya itu akan berulang tahun besok. Ia harus membelikan hadiah untuk Baby tersayangnya.

"Ne—lebih baik sekarang Siwonnie membelikan hadiah untuk Kyuhyunnie daripada berdiam diri disini, eotte?"

"Eomma benar! Antarkan Wonnie membeli hadiah untuk Babykyu Eomma!"

. . .

"Ugh!" Kyuhyun meringis perih. Karena kecerobohannya, Kyuhyun melukai jari-jari mungilnya saat sedang mengangkat loyang panas dari oven. Beberapa jari tangannya sudah sang Eomma balutkan plester bergambar kuda, karena bocah itu tidak berhenti menangis sebelum jarinya diplester.

Namun, meski begitu Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat melihat cupcake hasil buatannya –yang 75% adalah kerja tangan Nyonya Cho- rasa sakit yang ia rasakan seolah lenyap. _Hihihi_ _Ciwonnie Yung pacti akan cuka cama kapkek –cupcake- buatan Kyu._

Senyuman Kyuhyun berubah jadi tawa riang saat dirasanya, tiba-tiba melayang. "Appa!" anak itu tertawa senang karena sang Appa kini tengah mengecupi pipi chubynya dari arah belakang. Bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di dagu sang Appa menggesek pipinya.

"Jagoan Appa sedang apa, hm? Sampai-sampai Appa pulang tidak disambut!" sang Tuan rumah membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Appa, lihat! Kyu barlu caja membuat kapkek untuk Ciwonnie Yung~" Kyuhyun menunjukkan dua buah cupcake yang ia simpan di atas meja.

"Jinjjaaa? Ini buatan Baby? Kenapa hanya untuk Ciwonnie Yung? Untuk Appa tidak ada?" Tuan Cho memasang wajah memelasnya dihadapan Kyuhyun, membuat bocah itu merasa bersalah.

"Miane—Kyu Cuma buat untuk Ciwonnie Yung." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap mata sang Appa. _Kyu pacti buat Appa cedih_. Memainkan jari-jari mungilnya bertaut satu sama lain. Kebiasaannya saat ia merasa gugup ataupun merasa bersalah.

Tuan Cho yang melihat gelagat Kyuhyun jadi ikut merasa bersalah. Atensinya ia labuhkan pada jari-jari mungil yang sedang bertaut itu. Kemudian ia menunduk untuk melihat wajah anak tunggalnya itu. Tuan Cho mati-matian menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah adorable Kyuhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan pipi mengembung, jika biasanya mata ikut akan bersinar kesal, maka kali ini mata itu berpendar sendu. Bibirnya juga bergerak-gerak seolah ia akan berbicara namun tidak tahu apa yang akan ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. "Baby—gwenchana, lain kali Kyuhyunnie mau kan membuatkannya untuk Appa?"

"Tentu caja! Kyu akan membuatkannya untuk Appa yang banyaaakkkk~" Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya selebar mungkin. Menunjukkan 'banyak' yang ia maksud.

Tuan Cho tersenyum lalu kemudian mencium pipi chuby itu lagi. Menggigitnya gemas hingga bocah itu tertawa geli.

. . .

Setelah acara perayaan ulang tahun kecil-kecilan untuk bocah kecil berbadan gendut itu, Kyuhyun mengajak Siwon ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia menenteng sebuah tempat makan berbentuk kotak yang berisi dua buah cupcake hasil buatannya dan juga sebuah paper bag berisi hadiah dari Siwon.

Dua bocah berbeda usia itu duduk di sebuah ayunan berbentuk kepompong yang bisa memuat 4 orang anak kecil. "Babykyu selamat ulang tahun ne? Mianhe Hyung hanya bisa memberikan Kyu crayon dan buka gambar saja." Siwon membuka percakapan antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya bocah Choi itu masih sedikit kesal karena kemarin ia di usir mentah-mentah oleh Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana Yung~ Kyu cuka. Buku gambarlnya becarl~" Kyuhyun menengok paper bag yang kini ia simpan di sampingnya. Ia lalu membuka kotak makan yang sedari tadi di tentengnya, menyebabkan bau khas kue basah itu menyapa hidungnya dan juga hidung Siwon. Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu cupcake itu dan menyerahkannya pada Siwon "Ini untuk Yung!" serunya.

"Ne?" Tangan Siwon terjulur menerima cupcake yang Kyuhyun sodorkan. Namun, keningnya berkerut tak mengerti.

"Ini kapkek buatan Kyu. Kyu membuatnya cendirli kemarlin." Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah membanggakan dirinya dan juga cupcake hasil buatan tangannya.

"Jeongmal? Ini buatan Kyu?"

"Nee—itu buatan Kyu. Hyung tidak perlcaya?" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat Siwon menganggukkan kepala. "Aich—liat! Kyu membuat kapkek itu campai jarli Kyu cakit." Kyuhyun menunjukkan jari-jarinya yang berplesterkan gambar kuda kepada Siwon.

"Ommo. Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini babykyu?"

"Kyu membuat kapkek untuk Yung, tapi jarli Kyu kena loyang panac. Cakiiiittt cekali." Mata Kyuhyun memerah. Rasa sakit dijarinya masih terasa, apalagi saat Siwon tidak percaya bahwa cupcake yang berada ditangannya adalah buatan bocah gembl itu.

Siwon meletakkan cupcake ditangannya disamping tubuhnya untuk kemudian meraih jemari mungil itu. "Aigoo—mianhe. Ini pasti sakit sekali." mengecup jari-jari yang dibalut plester bergambar kuda itu satu persatu. Kyuhyun tersenyum menerima perlakuan Siwon. "Sudah tidak sakit lagi?" Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Gomawo Yungg—" mengecup pipi bocah tampan itu dengan cepat. Lagi-lagi Siwon merona mendapat kecupan di pipinya. "Ah! Miane, kemarlin Kyu tidak bica berlmain dengan Yung, karlena Kyu membuat kapkek ini untuk Yung~"

"Ne—yung cediiiih cekali karlena Kyu tidak mau berlmain dengan Yung kemarlin." Tanpa sadar Siwon ikut berbicara cadel. Mungkin karlena terlalu kaget, atau terlalu terlbiaca mengobrlol dengan bocah cadel itu.

"Yacudah, Yung tidak mau mencoba kapkek buatan Kyu?"

Siwon segera meraih cupcake yang sempat ia abaikan keberadaannya itu. Bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang juga meraih cupcakenya. Keduanya serempak memakan cupcake coklat itu. "Eum—mashitta~ hyung tidak tau kalau Babykyu ternyata pintar membuat cupcake." Jelas saja. Siwon juga tidak tahu jika cupcake itu masih 75% dibuat oleh Nyonya Cho.

"U-um machittaaa~" Kyuhyun berseru menyetujui ucapan Siwon.

"Saengil Chukkahae Babykyu—" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Siwon mengecup pipi gembul itu.

PLUKK

"Ommo!" sepertinya Siwon melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti tempo hari. Kini cupcake yang baru satu gigitan Kyuhyun nikmati itu sudah jatuh menggelinding keluar dari ayunan.

"Y-yung—Huweeee~"

END -dengan tidak elitnya-

Jo mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat para readers dan reviewers di ff kemarin. karena kalianlah Jo bertahan untuk terus menulis. *peluk cium*

mungkin teman-teman ada masukan untuk series selanjutnya. atau juga mau memberikan kritik dan saran, Jo akan terima dengan senang hati.

BabyKyu~ Saengil Chukkahae ^^ ELF n Siwon always love you jhahaha *slapped*


End file.
